What He Doesn't Know
by albe-chan
Summary: Lily is a horny teenage girl. Remus and Sirius bat for the other team. So how did they wind up in James' bed? An excuse for writing more SMUT. SEX. THREESOME. MATURE. ONESHOT. LE.SB.RL. For Decimare.


**What He Doesn't Know**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) AND THREESOME (three people doin' it)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **more smutty ideas from the mind of StrawberryPunk, brought to you via my VERY dirty gutter mind. LOL, this combines two of my favourite pairs, so I hope you like it. Cheers.

---------

Remus' lips dragged over the succulent and surprisingly supple skin that stretched over his lover's hips. "Mmm…" he murmured, tongue snaking out, delving and tasting.

Then he pulled back, grinning into the veritable storms of Sirius' eyes, his mouth closing over the sensitive tip of the boy's hard cock. He delighted in the way Sirius moaned and gasped, fingers tugging on his hair, making his own cock shiver with anticipation.

Fuck. If there was one word Sirius would use to describe Mooney's skill at sucking cock, it would undoubtedly be that one. Or excellence. Either way, it was fucking excellent when the lycanthrope let his tongue run over the hot hardness of Sirius' erection, making him want to scream in pleasure. The only thing was, the tease knew he was good at it, and deliberately kept Sirius on the edge of just coming.

"If you don't stop teasing me you little slut, I won't be very inclined to fuck that delectable arse of yours into next week my pet," he hissed through gritted teeth as Remus' tongue wove a dangerous course across the Animagus' balls.

Remus smirked. "And then I might just not be inclined to finish you off right now either."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly, and shockingly, the door to the dormitory burst open, verily exploding off its hinges with the force of the person who opened it.

"Lily?"

Remus looked over his shoulder his mouth hanging agape, attempting to cover his bits. What the deuce was Lily Evans doing in here sprawled face first on Prongs' bed?

"Evans!" Sirius shouted, angry he still hadn't gotten off and now that she had burst in on him and Remus having sex. "Get out!"

"Oh shut up Black, it's not like I haven't seen it all before anyway." Her voice was slightly muffled but audible. She rolled over, sighing hugely. "Besides, if I can't get laid then neither should you two be able to."

"James won't…?"

"Nope. He's too busy off riding his broom to bother riding his girlfriend. Prat…"

"Yeah well I've always said James had an unhealthy obsession with that stick of his. Now, can you go so we can finish off here?" Sirius snapped.

Lily glared. "Fuck you Black."

"I know you want to Evans, but I don't think Remus would appreciate it."

Lily snorted. "Like you could even deliver."

Remus giggled. "Actually Lily, Sirius is _quite_ good at delivering. And who said I wouldn't appreciate you and Lily together Pads?"

Sirius looked at Remus, shocked. "Are you saying-?"

"I'm simply saying that I think you with your delightfully fit body, would look dashing boffing the equally fit Miss Evans."

Lily laughed. "Remus, you are a sick puppy."

"Guilty." The werewolf grinned wolfishly back at her.

Sirius felt like the world had started turning the other way. This was _definitely_ some sort of fucked up dream. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… Am I the only sane one in the room?"

Lily and Remus looked at him. He could practically see their minds whirring and clicking into place to come to the same conclusion simultaneously. "Yep."

Sirius tossed his arms into the air. Great. Lily Evans had just ruined any chance of him getting off tonight. Thanks a whole bunch you bloody whore bag. "So I really am in a predicament Remus, and…well if you and Sirius are willing, then perhaps you could help me out?" WHAT THE-!?

Sirius looked at his lover, who pondered it a moment. "Well Lily, I can't see a problem really. Padfoot?" Suddenly they were both looking at Sirius, questioningly, and he spluttered. "Wh-what?"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lily asked.

"Please Siri?" Remus pouted adorably.

"Its just sex. Gratification. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Again, can't believe I'm saying this… Oh fuck, sure, why not? So long as Prongs doesn't find out. I rather like having my bollocks not nailed to the nearest wall."

"Of course this will stay in the room," Remus assured him. Then he smirked at Lily. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Lupin, I haven't been fucked in ages. Yes. So…"

It was suddenly all rather awkward. Remus and Lily had both neither had sex with multiple persons before, and both times Sirius had, he had been too drunk to remember much the next morning.

"Why don't you get undressed?" Remus suggested.

Sirius rolled his eyes. The two prats were going to go about this all methodically and logically. He would have to facilitate this then… He got up from where he had been sitting (previously stretched out) on Remus' bed.

He went right up to Lily, and pulled her to her feet, and into a rather heated kiss, his mouth easily coaxing her willing lips apart, tongue pressing forward. Remus sat back and watched them, strangely turned on by their erotic kissing, and knowing Lily was craving much more from Sirius already. It was hard not to.

Sirius broke away from Lily, kissing down her neck, making the redhead blush. "You're rather good at snogging Evans…for a prefect."

Lily rolled her eyes, about to retort, when his hand slid up the inside of her thigh to the apex between them, caressing her through her panties.

Then she felt Remus pressing against her backside, his long member resting in the gentle cleft between her buttocks. She groaned. My god, how did they not implode? They were just so…Merlin.

Remus let his hands unbutton her shirt from behind, before he captured Sirius' mouth in a heady kiss over Lily's shoulder. Lily rubbed experimentally between them; delighting in the vociferous approval she was met with.

When Sirius broke his kiss with Remus, feeling his hard-on throb painfully, Lily had somehow lost her shirt, and her bra followed immediately. He dipped his head to lavish her breasts with kisses while Remus tugged her skirt down over her hips, letting it hit the carpet.

Sirius was tempted just to have her right there, standing naked in the middle of his dorm with Remus behind her, but decided against it. No, no, he would let Remus go first.

The Animagus pulled back, watching Lily's eyes roll back as Remus bit lightly around the joining of her neck and shoulder. God they looked good together.

Lily's arms, now devoid of Sirius to fondle, went over her head to pull Remus' lips to her own, and she kissed him as he held her chin around. His long fingers danced over her breasts and nipples, pulling gently, to caress and explore the damp between her legs.

"Take her Mooney. I want to see you fucking her."

Remus' gaze snapped up to meet his charcoal haired lover and he smirked. He led Lily by the hand to James' bed. How fitting. Lily didn't seem to notice, but followed eagerly enough.

Lily made to lie down first, but Remus stayed her. Instead, he spread the full length of his lithe body over the duvet, hit cock standing impressive and erect in the air, and Lily smiled. She knew what he wanted.

As she straddled him, facing him, her pussy poised over the hard length of manhood, Sirius moved toward her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "That's right darling. I want to see you ride him until you come. I can only imagine how delicious you will look with your breasts," he tugged at a nipple lovingly, "bouncing away. Mmm."

Remus' fingers creased her hips, and then, with an almost brutal force, pulled her down onto him, impaling her with the engorged shaft of his cock, burying himself to the hilt in her tight wet passage. Lily moaned, her back arching, chest pushed out, eyes screwed shut tightly.

Her hips lifted and gyrated slowly at first, and Remus was gasping as her tight walls clamped around him. Sirius too was enjoying himself, as he felt the delightful pang of pain that his denial of his own impending orgasm brought.

Remus needed more friction. That much was clear to him as lily tossed her mane of flaming locks over her shoulder, her breasts heaving as she panted, still sitting on him. His hands worked her hips up, almost completely off his prick, before he pulled her back down, thrusting himself deep into her.

Lily moaned as Remus fucked her. It had been so long…too long…and now she felt her orgasm drawing closer. She leaned back so that as Remus thrust in and out of her, his strong hands holding her aloft as his hips worked a frenzied pace, it hit every one of the right nerves and spots.

In what felt like no time she was moaning and shouting her release.

She collapsed, panting, forward onto Remus chest, and he stroked her hair as she came down. Then she lifted herself off of him, and Sirius leant down, his tongue laving her essence from Remus' cock.

"I thought it would be the both of you when I agreed to do this" Lily murmured, stretching out beside Remus.

"At once?" Remus asked.

Sirius stretched out on his other side, his hands quickly unraveling Remus' sanity and pushing him to the brink. "Oh Remus, how naïve you are my love."

"Indeed. I say we cure him if his naiveté, what say you Black?"

Sirius smirked at Lily. "Ready for more then Evans, you naughty minx?"

"I am." And with that, Lily climbed right over Remus, and onto Sirius, kissing him soundly.

"How are we going to do this?" Remus asked sounding amused.

Sirius slid the length of his throbbing phallus into Lily's tight pussy, groaning. "Merlin Evans, tell Prongs to get on it once in awhile, he doesn't know what he's missing…"

Lily blushed and smiled.

Remus got up, pressing the head of his very aroused member to Lily's backside. She tensed up slightly. "I've never…"

"I have. It's okay; I'll go easy. Just try to relax."

He pressed the first few inches of himself into her then withdrew as Sirius gently pumped in and out of her very wet cunt slowly, maddeningly slow, to the point where he might just go insane.

Remus ploughed back in, pressing his advantage a few more inches before pulling back again, and by the third attempt, he had pressed the entire length of his now raging arousal into her. Lily was gasping and moaning at the fullness of it all.

She felt…well she felt fucking amazing to be honest. It was like she had reached the very height of nirvana. Then they both began fucking her, and she simply lay there, trying to breathe and stay conscious. It was heaven, pure and simple.

Remus was nearing his release as he had his way with Lily Evans' tush. The first one to ever do so at that… Beneath him, Lily herself sounded close to the verge, and as Remus lost himself in his own explosive release, he heard her loud screams of ecstasy, and knew she was coming under him, which only drove him higher.

When they recovered and managed to compose themselves, they saw Sirius still had a rather sizeable problem.

Remus bent and started to take care of it, when Lily threw caution and any sense of Head Girl-ship to the wind, and joined him, their tongues colliding and warring for dominance over the shaft of engorged flesh.

Sirius had his arms behind his head, and watched them, feeling his own orgasm just around the corner.

And when his stomach muscles clenched and he groaned, grabbing a fistful each of red and honey-brown hair, with colours bursting behind his eyelids, he was hit with the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced.

"That…that was…" he panted, coming down, still sweating. Words had left him however.

"You're telling me" Lily replied, giggling girlishly. "That was incredible." She kissed Sirius and then Remus. "In fact, I doubt I'll ever be able to have sex with just one man again."

Remus snuggled up to Sirius and sighed. "Well now you've gone Black, have fun going back."

Lily laughed. "Damn," she muttered, catching sight of the time. "I have to go…thanks for…well everything."

"You're welcome," said Remus.

"No telling James!" Sirius repeated.

"Oh I don't intend to. Besides, what James doesn't know can't hurt him."

The boys watched her leave. "She's a menace that woman is."

"Padfoot!"

"What? She's like a sex demon! Merlin…"

"She's right though."

"Hmm?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No, what he doesn't know won't hurt _me_."

THE END

---------

**Author's Note: **Not a huge fan of how this turned out. But meh, I tired, and I hope some of you will at least go for it. Cheers!


End file.
